Maegon Qoherys
Maegon Qoherys, formerly Maegon Storm and known more commonly as Maegon the Black, was a knight and good friend of Daemon Blackfyre, who, along with multiple others, made up his team of adventurers, who followed him throughout his journey to the many corners of the known world. Maegon acted as Daemon's right hand man and his most trusted advisor. Biography Youth Maegon was born as the bastard son of Aurion Qoherys, a reknown mercenary who was knighted and granted land by Maelys II Blackfyre, the Lord of Bloodstone, while in his service, and Maris Baratheon, the youngest and only surviving child of Harbert Baratheon, the former castellan of Storm's End. The two met during Aurion's stay at King's Landing, where she served as a maid for Cersei Lannister. He was then quickly legitimized once the two married eachother in 280 AL. From his youngest days he was tutored by his father. Not much is known about his childhood, besides the fact that he spent a lot of time at court in Bloodstone, becoming best friends with Daemon Blackfyre. His mother died in childbirth when he was ten, along with his stillborn brother to be, Eric. This caused his father to spend considerably less time with Maegon, resorting to leaving him on Bloodstone for weeks on end. Appearance and Equipment Maegon was very tall, around the same height as Robert Baratheon in his prime, if not a tad taller, and well built, possessing wide shoulders and a powerful, most pleasing physique. He had long, black hair, after his Baratheon mother, a short beard of the same colour, and deep indigo eyes, after his Valyrian father. His forehead was tall and his cheeks gaunt, with a strong jawline and straight nose. He was considered both attractive and intimidating. On a daily basis Maegon wore a three-quarter armour akin to those worn by the Qoherysi Dragoons, albeit black with reddish and gold accents on top of a burgundy brigandine. He wore a helmet which was decorated with a deer skull over the top of it, which, along with it's horns, caused him to look like what many smallfolk considered a Woodsdemon, combining the symbolism of both his parents' houses. Maegon often bore a bow to combat, although in close quarters he did not shy away from fighting with a war hammer. Personality A socially competent and gregarious man, Maegon was as good with his words as he was with his bow. He was a rather down to earth man, with a strong liking to combat, women and alcohol. Maegon was quick to anger and even quicker to deal blows, and was extremely loyal to Daemon, who he considered more his brother than good friend. Despite not being a true bastard due to being legitimized quickly after birth, Maegon took pride in being the result of strong courtly love between two unmarried people, akin to the Dornish way of thinking. He decorated himself in both Baratheon and Valyrian style, mixing both of his heritages akin to other noble bastards. Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Qoherys Category:Fargothen